How to be a Good Elsa Fan
by Sea Eagle
Summary: You might think it's about defending her, or making her sound awesome in fanfics, or rather making her life sound like a cute love story, when it's clearly none of that. So, how to be a good Elsa fan? The lady in question explains it herself. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Rated T for the use of the word "S**t"


**Hey guys. So, random one-shot. The setting is pretty much the same one as the one in my other story: Eagle's League. It's like a Justice League/ Avengers sort of thing. Anyways, this story is about, if you didn't read the title, how to be a good Elsa fan. You might think it's about defending her from haters, or making her life sound cute in the fanfics, but it's not really ALL about that. You wanna know how to be a good Elsa fan? Read this fic. So, enjoy.**

* * *

'Twas another day in Sea Eagle's HQ and Fanfiction Studio. The man of the house himself awakened from his bed, a little early than his girlfriend/wife, Star333. As he went out the room, he was greeted by his youngest, 1 year old son, Ari.

"Aww, hey champ." He said. "Why did you crawl over here, sweetie?"

"Snow!" said the baby.

"Snow is still at auntie Elsa's castle, Ari." Said Eagle as he picked the child up. "But she'll probably be here soon."

"Snowy!" said Ari.

You see, Snow was Elsa's second born, an OC made by Star herself.

The two decided to walk over to the computer, to read some Frozen fanfics. The 14 year old was a fan of the movie. Her favorite character was obviously Elsa, but not only for those TWO reasons, though he does admire them quite a bit. As he scrolled down the Frozen fanfic section on a site, he didn't seem to find anything interesting to read. He wanted to read something about Elsa, but all he found were fanfics that made her sound like a whore, or rather make her stray from her character.

"Man, are there any good Elsa fics here?" he said.

"I believe the question is: is there any good Elsa fangirls there?" said a familiar voice.

As Eagle turned around, he saw the woman in question herself, in a rather modern looking oufit. (See Eagle's League to see what it looks like)

"Wow, I thought you had royal chores to do."

"I was free for the day. And besides, I'm not just gonna bail on the league. I'm a protector of the freaking Multiverse here."

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, Snow, go play with Ari, okay?"

And with that, she let down her child, watching her as she crawled over to Eagle's baby, who he had also put down. They then hugged and played together.

"So, any assignments?" asked Elsa.

"Everything seems still. I placed a tracking device and echolocator on Godzilla so we can detect trouble where ever he goes." Replied Eagle.

"Why Godzilla?"

"Because where ever he goes off too, there's gotta be some kinda weird monster, or a man trying to destroy the balance of nature."

"I'll agree with that."

"So, what do you mean by good Elsa fangirls?"

However, before Elsa could open her mouth, the boy quickly spoke.

"Wait! Hold up! Computer, get a camera probe here, I need to record this and post it on the net."

And so, a hovering small orb-like probe came out with a camera lens on it. And then, Elsa began to talk.

"Well, you see, before you know how to be a good Elsa fan, you need to know how to be a good fan of anything. The best kind of fan is actually based on the character's personality, and to a lesser extent, talent, and backstory. A good fan would recognize all this, and accept it. Not really so much on looks."

"I can agree with that." Said Eagle. "A lot of JB fans only liked him for his looks when they never even think about judging his voice."

"Anyways, so now that we know that, we can tell how to be a good Elsa fan." Said Elsa. "A good Elsa fan would recognize me for my talent, which is ice powers, and singing, and my backstory."

"Done and done."

"A lot of girls, or boys, think they're good fans, when they're missing out on one key component: recognizing my character."

"One final check on my list, I'm a good fan."

"And they don't think perverted thoughts about me."

And just like that, Eagle became silent, and looked away.

"I'll still give you a B for being all that, though. BUT NOT THAT KIND OF B!"

"I know, I know, continue."

But before Elsa could speak, again, another member of Eagle's League walked in, it was another one of the three ice users within the league: Jack Frost, also in his modern day outfit. (again, see Eagle's League.)

"Hey, guys." He said.

"Hey Jack." Replied the two.

"So, whatcha doin, sitting around near the computer? Not minding your kids, who is wandering carelessly into the Training Dome's Observation Deck?"

"Wait, what!?" The two then quickly turned to it, and saw their kids walking to the observation deck of the HQ's training arena.

"Jack, go get them." said Eagle. "Put them somewhere where they can play safely, and keep an eye on them."

"Why me?"  
"Because I'm your leader. I can take away your league's crest anytime. And I need Elsa to explain to me how to be a good Elsa fan, and I'm recording it."

"Alright. Sheesh, you sure are bossy." And with that, Jack head off to get the wandering babies as Elsa continued.

"Well, a good Elsa fangirl would love me, a little for my pretty face, but also for my singing voice, which would be hard to put in fanfics due to copyright reasons, and for my ice powers. And they can easily relate to my backstory, though it's not really that necessary."

"You mean have some sympathy for you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That won't be much of a problem."

"But most importantly, they'd recognize my strong, independent, regal, and serious character. Meaning: if you try to find me a boyfriend the moment you walked out of the theatre, you blew your chance on becoming a good Elsa fan."

"Yup. I mean, I ship you and Ralph, because it has a shit ton more similarities than Jelsa, but I don't really make you stray from your personality in the movies when I make a fanfic that involves you and Ralph together. I don't make you sound like someone desperate for a guy, and I don't make your life sound like a one-day love story. I make you someone who'd say 'I won't be needing a man in my life anytime soon' and all that fangirl crap."

Yeah, the truth is I kinda lied about that. Again, Eagle's League. But not in my WiR and Frozen crossover, though.

"And that's good. You recognize me for my character."

"Well, do you have an example of a BAD Elsa fan?"

"Your girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, she definitely is."

And then a rather familiar voice. It was the girl in question.

"Who's what?"

Hearing her voice, Eagle became a bit surprised. Right after she said hi to Elsa, Eagle explained to her, trying to dodge a bullet.

"Well, uh, I was just talking about our next door neighbor back when we were in our old house. She was kinda creepy." He said.

"Huh, I guess she kinda is." Replied Star.

Bullet, dodged.

"Well, I better start making breakfast. Beef bacon and eggs?"

"Yes please." Replied the two.

"I'll have some too!" said Jack from the distance. "And make a 4th one. Big man Ralph's on his way!"

"Got it." Said Star as she walked into the kitchen.

And then Elsa continued.

"So basically, any fangirl you see on the fanfic site making me sound like a whore, or put me in some kinda love fanfic where I'm like 'desperate for love in the inside' is not a good Elsa fangirl. She's just a typical teenage girl who probably listens to Taylor Swift."

"Wait…you listen to Taylor Swift."

"Not as much."

"Okay."

"So basically if you're an Elsa fangirl, who's all like 'oooh, I like her looks, I like her singing voice, I'm gonna be her fan. Hmm? Her personality? I don't care about that, I'll just make a sexual fanfic about her, make a lovey-dovey story, and I don't give a damn that's she's a feminist.' Is a horrible kind of fan."

"Wait….you're a feminist."

And then Elsa became a little awkward.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-I mean I'm kinda like a feminist, personality-wise." She said.

Again, bullet, dodged.

"O….kay?" replied Eagle.

"So yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Huh, well, judging at the Frozen fanfic section, that doesn't sound so hard, if you're not a typical fangirl, which is nearly every Frozen fangirl."

"Yeah. I mean, get your shit together, ladies. Let the boys think our lives are only a love story? Come on! You gotta be tough, too!"

"Exactly."

And that's pretty much the end of their discussion. Eagle turned off their camera, saved the video in his computer, and the two head to the dining hall for breakfast.

Looking back, we learned a lot today: how to be a good Elsa fan, how to break the average fangirl stereotype, and how it's NOT embarrassing for boys to be a fan of Frozen. But if there has to be a Question of the Day, I think it's definitely this:

Are you a good Elsa fan?

* * *

**So, now that you know, i want you to answer the question above in your review. Up next is probably a story about my OC, Peregrine, or maybe another entry on my Fight Night list. You see, i'm doing a parody of the famous youtube show: Death Battle. If you don't know what it is, watch it, even if you're a girl. All the videos are awesome. I did a couple of good Fight Nights. Personal favorite, even though my preferred character lost, is Sonic VS Rainbow Dash. But i suggest you read them all. Next battle on my list: Elsa, returning to the ring, V Maleficent. There's a poll on my profile to see who you think will win, so don't forget to answer that. And also, don't forget to see my Eagle's League story too.**

**Anyways, please review, favorite and follow me if you wish. It'll definitely make my day to see someone recognize my talent. Thanks!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
